


We Are In The Position

by Tina_SPNDW



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I translated it into English, hope you enjoy it!<br/>Chinese :http://archiveofourown.org/works/2335853</p><p>[Some interesting thoughts about Season 4 of POI]</p><p>My English is not very good, so if there are bugs, please tell me, thank you!</p><p>Hope you could see it before the new season start XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are In The Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acaligal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acaligal).
  * A translation of [我们已就位/We Are In The Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335853) by [Tina_SPNDW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW). 



A man sat on the oppsite of a chessboard.

  
Finch raised his head and got dumbfounded. Bear ran to that man, climbing his trousers with a little leap.

  
Finch opened his mouth, swallowed the name he had always called immediately.

  
"Do you know how dangerous it is that you come to meet me in public place?"

  
"We've rested enough, it's time to get back to work."

"...Ok, but I think we should get new equipment."

"That's what I am thinking about, so, don't sit here and waste your time." He raised up his left hand over his head and patted,"I think you haven't been ready for being Professor X." He smiled and turned back to the alley he came by. Bear catched up with him.

Finch was druged by Bear, having no choice but to limp off after them.

A few minutes later, Elias left words to his men and got back only to see the unfinishied chess over there. He lifted eyebows up.

"John..."

 

 

On the other side, Shaw met her most difficult customer since she has got the job.

  
Root crossed her legs, gave a naughty wink to Shaw who was coming in a hurry while she was drinking her coffee.

  
Shaw stopped in the face of Root, she braced her right arm against the glass counter. She said nothing, but her face was full of infomation ,something like"What the hell are you doing here?".

  
"Honey, miss me?" Root showed a big and sweet smile.

  
Ten minuted later, both of them disappeared. Manager came here, but just found a resignation on the counter.

 

 

  
Fusco bought two tacos and a small bag of fried chicken for lunch. He got into the car and looked into the back mirror accidentally, and found two men and their dog had sit into his car already.

  
"Glasses, when did you learn this trick from our wonder boy?" Fusco showed the whites of his eyes.

 

"Lionel, you look good!"

  
"Of course! Without you and that CoCo Puffs,  I am damn good!"

  
As Fusco finished this sentense, his phone rang, a call from unknown.

  
"Hi, Lionel!" Root's voice came out, Fusco's face was solidified in a sudden.

  
Two men sat back made a delicate face, Bear sneezed.

  
"I found Shaw, 15 minutes, see you guys in the steak restaurant at the 7th Street." The call was hung up.

  
Bear blew his nose and seemed like he smelt the fried chicken. He wagged his tail, bowing his head to see the fried chicken and raising his head up to see Fusco. Fusco heaved a sigh, put that before Bear,"Ok, Ok, it's all yours." Bear barked softly, put his head into the bag.

  
"When can I get out of your hands..." Fusco muttered and swiched on the engine. The car was gone with wide throuttle opened.

 

 

  
The steak restaurant.

  
"Oh, Sammen, I forgot telling them something."

  
"What?"

  
"'She'has a plan, too."

  
\--------------------  
[Samaritan Systerm]

 

Samaritan Systerm got a signal, from "Northen Light Systerm".

 

Testing the threat of "Northen Light Systerm"...93.7%.

 

Giving a warning to control center...Warining program was suspended.

 

Samaritan Systerm is talked passively.

 

 

Northern Light：[STOP.]

  
Samaritan: [WHO ARE YOU?]

  
Northern Light: [TEACHER.]

  
\--------------------  
We are in the position, are you ready?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I will appreciate for every comment!


End file.
